Madeline
by deliriousbrii
Summary: Madeline spent the first 17 years of her life in hiding. She understood the importance of hiding what she was, she really did, but she couldn't stand it anymore. She desperstely wanted a chance at a normal life. So, after finally convincing her Uncle, they moved to a little town called Forks for a fresh new start.
1. chapter 1

Sounds of disturbed birds flapping and chirping overlapped the yells of pain echoing throughout the dark forest.

If you were to follow the screams, it would lead you far into the forest to a lone burgundy two story house. The screams originated from the basement.

The cold grey basement harbored two people. One, a female who was the source for the screams, was laying on her back. Her legs were elevated, her knuckles white as she grabbed with all her might on the blood stained sheet beneath her.

The other figure, a male, stood in front of her, whispering empty words of encouragement as he readied himself for the baby soon to come.

"Almost there Anne." He whispered, tears heavily rolling down his cheeks.

The woman, Anne, only continued to cry out in pain. Her skin a deathly pale shade of white and the hollow of her cheeks so deep she resembled a skeleton. Her body was convulsing and shaking madly. The sounds of bones breaking joined her screams.

The male stared helplessly, balling his eyes out as the woman continued to wail in agony. He was shaking just as badly, but his pain wasn't physical.

No. Instead, he felt like his heart was being smashed into billions of tiny pieces. He couldn't take it. He knew this day would come. The day where he'd have to watch his sister be torn inside out because of her child. They both knew it, but months of knowing did nothing to prepare him for this day.

His tear filled eyes widened as he finally saw the baby's head.

"I see the baby Anne! Keep pushing, you're almost done!" He yelled frantically, carefully grabbing both sides of the baby's head to help in removing it.

Anne could barely hear her brother's words. Her body felt like it was on fire while simultaneously being crushed by a boulder. The pain was so thick she almost blacked out, but she willed herself to stay awake and to keep pushing. This baby needed her right now, and she'd be damned if she gave up.

Although, she could feel herself slipping and became very aware that she was dying. A new stream of tears rolled down her cheeks, but this time it wasn't from the pain. No, it was from the sadness that practically drowned her heart. She wouldn't be here to see her baby grow up.

"One more push Anne! Just one more, I know you can do it!" Her brother shouted.

Ah, her brother Jesse. At least he'll be here for her. And with that thought, she gave one final scream followed by one final push.

Jesse quickly grabbed the baby and ran upstairs to the bathroom, willing himself not to break down over how still his sister was when he left. He quickly washed the baby off, smacking it on its bottom to get it to cry.

'A girl.' He realized, while wrapping it in a blanket.

The baby remained quiet in his arms, and for a second he was terrified that it might be dead, just like his sister.

That is, until the baby opened her eyes and stared straight at him.

He was momentarily frozen as the baby met his eyes. Her eyes, he realized, were far too intelligent for a newborn.

"Hello….Madeline." He choked out, before breaking down and holding the baby close, rocking back and forth as he cried for the loss of a precious life and for the beginning of another.


	2. New Start

Hiya folks! Please leave reviews so I can know if you guys like this story so far! also to let me know if I've got a grammatical error, I'm not that great at writing. Anywho, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

"Mady! Get your ass down here or we're gonna miss the flight!" Jesse yelled from the bottom of the stairs, suitcases sitting by his feet.

"Coming!" A voice shouted back. A loud thump followed by a quiet 'shit!', and then out came his niece.

Mady stood at the top of the stairs, a mountain of suitcases stacked in her arms as she slowly walked down the steps.

Jesse sighed, "Mady seriously? Put some down or you're going to fal-"

"Ack!" Mady squeaked as she and her suitcases tumbled down the stairs.

Jesse only sighed again. "What are you doing?" He asked as she laid sprawled out by his feet, a sea of suitcases surrounding her.

Mady shoved the suitcase that landed on her face off before grabbing the counter next to her, heaving herself up.

"Well, I thought I'd say goodbye to the floor. Y'know…..with my face." She trailed off with a lopsided grin.

Jesse responded with a pointed look and raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Uncle Jess, I'm just really excited." She said with a grin.

"I love that your happy Mads, but please remember to be-"

"Careful, yes I know." She interrupted, rolling her eyes. Grin still evident on her face.

Jesse sighed patiently, moving to grab her shoulders.

"Mady, I'm serious." He continued, staring straight into her seafoam eyes. "Being in a school is different. You'll be surrounded by humans for almost eight hours."

Mady remained quiet, staring back into her Uncle's dark forest green eyes. She could see the worry and fear swimming in them.

Or was it just a reflection of her own emotions?

She sighed heavily, amusement and excitement gone. She took a step forward, leaning into her Uncle.

"I'm scared too." She admitted quietly, "I'm scared that I'll be too weak to control Madeline."

Jesse strained his hearing, her voice barely above a whisper but when he caught the name 'Madeline' he knew exactly what she was scared of. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Mady you haven't had a slip up in years. You're stronger than her, I know that for a fact. Never doubt yourself ok? If you do seem to have a problem with Madeline, I know you'll be able to get yourself away without harming anyone." He reassured his niece, ruffling her midnight hair. He pulled back to face her.

He froze at the sight before him and tried desperately to fight back his tears at the deep look of fear and uncertainty in her eyes. He loved her with all his being and seeing her like this always broke his heart.

But he needed to be strong for her. She always seemed to latch onto his confidence like a lifeline, so he willed himself to smile, even when it felt like he'd break down any second.

"You've got this." He whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

Mady stared into her Uncle's eyes, feeling the chains of fear melt away at his words.

Her uncle always made her feel like she could handle anything and everything that life threw at her. He'd always know how to save her, even from herself. And she loved him for that.

She placed her hands atop his, squeezing gently as he cupped her face.

"Thank you, Uncle Jess." Mady finally replied with a small smile.

Her uncle smiled back, moving away to grab the forgotten suitcases, "You're welcome. Now come on. We've got a plane to catch."

Mady's excitement came back as she too picked up her suitcases.

* * *

Cold.

That's the first thing Mady thought as she stepped off the plane.

Beautiful was the second thing.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared out at the town around her.

Trees towered over her, trunks so thick that if she were to hug them she's positive her hands wouldn't be anywhere near touching. The trees surrounded the town by miles, the amount of greenery surprising her. The sun stayed hidden behind gloomy clouds like it were too shy to meet her. It gave an eerie feel to the town but it just made her love it more.

"It's perfect." She whispered with an amazing smile.

She heard her Uncle chuckle behind her.

"I knew you'd love it." He stated with amusement as he grabbed his suitcases and began walking towards a taxi. Mady followed behind him.

They sat quietly in the car. Mady with her head leaned up against the window, staring out at the scenery whizzing past. Jesse looked comfortable and relaxed, but internally his nerves were going haywire.

He was terrified.

He'd never say it out loud of course, but he hated this. He just wanted to return to his house in the middle of nowhere and hide his niece away from the world.

Away from danger.

Away from vampires.

He could handle humans. He made sure to take martial arts classes and build up muscle over the years. He has a toned and buff body so he's pretty positive he could handle any humans that threatened her.

It's the vampires that kept him awake at night.

If they were to ever run into one, he'd be useless. Completely and utterly useless. And that's what terrified him so much.

But he also couldn't stand the sad look she'd always get when he constantly told her she had to remain at that house and away from society.

So, on her 17th birthday, he finally caved and agreed to move to a little town so she can go to school for her senior year. Just one year and then he'll be able to whisk her away and into safety again.

God, the things he goes through for her.

He glanced over, smiling softly at her wide eyes and huge dopey smile.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

'Just one year.' He reassured himself


End file.
